


你到底有多爱吃炒年糕

by mociamo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 都暻秀抬头看见他，竟然也忍不住笑了，“你到底有多爱吃炒年糕啊？”“很爱。”朴灿烈点头。
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	你到底有多爱吃炒年糕

1

朴灿烈的办公桌对着窗户，因而总是充当办公室里的天气播报员。

“今天是大晴天啊！”他会这么说。

播报员同时负责照顾窗台上几盆绿植。在暖气里面盆栽被好好照顾，长得非常漂亮。每周两天接受红色小花洒里的清水滋润，还可以无拘无束地享受冬天的太阳。

朴灿烈有时候有点羡慕它们。他蹲下来观察绿植的叶子，用手捻了捻，觉得形状很像自家小狗多芬的爪子。

透过绿叶朝着大窗子望出去全是长得一模一样的高楼，和街心公园里干枯的树。冬天惯有的厚厚云层今天才稍微松动，露出湛蓝色的一小块。

春天什么时候才来呀？他问，但是小叶子并不打算回答。朴播报员用手指点了点它，深吸一口气，站起来伸了个懒腰，才又坐回自己的座位上。

隔壁桌的同事溜过来，“灿烈啊，今晚打算吃什么？”办公椅没停稳，他耳朵上夹的圆珠笔一下子掉到地上。

朴灿烈弯下腰帮他捡起来：“可是现在才早上八点。”

“中午已经准备要叫咖喱饭外卖了……”同事哥接过圆珠笔又夹回耳朵上，拍拍他肩膀，“加你一个。”

朴灿烈抬头闭上双眼，想了想，郑重地说：“晚上我想吃炒年糕。”

“好呀，晚上去夜市吃年糕吧！”同事眼神放光——暂时性地打起精神，坐上办公椅一蹬跟着轮子飘远。

如果实在要给他们公司定下企业文化的话，那么全票通过的答案必定是无休止的加班和阶段性的超高压力工作。能够坚持下去已经不错了，能够像朴灿烈这样在工作中保持超高热情就更不容易了。公司最近在和很重要的一位对手竞争，因而每一个步骤都要求非常严格，文件常常需要打回来重新检查校对。开会的时候领导重复五十次年末冲刺，然而到了连续工作的第十天已经没有力气再冲刺了。面对投影屏幕上的演示文件朴灿烈低头奋笔疾书，实际在笔记本上画哭泣小草。气泡框里填满了好想去海边、好想回家躺在床上打游戏、好想喝棉花糖热可可。

“再坚持一个星期！就给大家休假的时间怎么样？”可能也是感到抱歉，boss阿姨这么说道，“那么现在就回去开始工作吧！”

哭泣小草A：“虽然不是很相信，但请灿烈也再坚持一个星期吧！”  
哭泣小草B：“至少今晚可以去吃炒年糕～～～”  
哭泣小草C：“回家路上还可以听love的乐队新专～”

中午吃了咖喱饭，买了大杯咖啡，回到座位上继续早上的核查。普普通通打工生活的又一天，朴灿烈戴上耳机点开音乐进入工作状态，世界从漫无边际的高楼大厦里慢慢回缩到一个小小的安定空间。他头跟着节奏一点一点，笔下不停地记录。不知不觉太阳真的如同天气播报员所说，跟着快速的鼓点一点点从厚厚的云层里钻了出来，阳光轻轻打在他头顶。

期间中断专注的次数并不多，最后一次再抬起头来的时候大窗子已经变成了暗蓝色。朴灿烈把耳机摘下，揉揉耳朵，站起来伸了个懒腰。六点多了，办公室里人走了一大半。他散步到早上说要吃年糕的同事桌前，发现上面贴了一张便签纸，心想怪不得没来叫他。“灿烈——”他捏尖嗓子读出潦草的字迹，“晚上临时有约会，先走了，下次再一块吃！！”

朴灿烈放下便签站在原地想了好一会儿。因为其实也可以在家楼下买个便当，或者回家煮泡面吃，姐姐带来的好吃蛋糕还没吃完。

“可是还是真的很想吃炒年糕。”他自言自语，转身回去收拾书包，“一个人也很想去吃年糕。”

2

都暻秀今天准时开张。除了平时需要的食材之外，听好友的话还背来了一个小LED灯牌，摆在年糕摊前，算是崭新的招徕花样。

收拾好之后他把提前包好的年糕装出来几盘，把看起来很丰富的调味品整齐地摆在摊上，又从车子底下拎出几个折叠桌子和小凳子。人慢慢地多起来，他推了推眼镜打量一下左右两边，系好围裙，不慌不忙开始热锅。

小灯牌哗地点亮了，耳机线塞进外套里，毛绒耳罩盖住耳机和耳朵。夜市人来人往，旁边好多小摊也摆出了自家的招牌，不同频率的闪光组合在一起非常热闹，看起来好像每天都在欢庆节日。都暻秀窝在椅子里观察旁边店的牌子，边听歌边等锅里的水烧开。喜欢的歌手很大声很动情地在唱爱和等待，以至于外面的杂音几乎听不见了。但他尽管沉浸在演唱的情绪里，却也非常乐意想象水咕噜咕噜的沸腾声。

水开了，都暻秀站起身，把袖子挽上去，开始熬底汤。小鱼干和海苔在水里扑腾了一下，缓慢地沉下去。放着锅在煮，他又开始切年糕，调红通通的辣酱。一步一步的，有条不紊地按着脑子里的步骤执行。最后把所有东西混进锅里的时候，他稍微松了一口气，把耳机摘下来塞进里面衬衣的口袋里，开始认真地听锅里勺子搅拌年糕声音。

一直咕噜咕噜的，好香啊。

他非常专注地轻轻拨拉着，观察年糕的光泽，忽然听到有人和他打招呼：“你好！”

是个个子很高的帅哥，头发乱乱的，背着个双肩包，好像刚下班的样子。他咧开嘴笑了笑，又说了遍你好呀！你炒年糕实在是太好看了，我在旁边看了好久都入迷了，请问我可以要一份年糕吗？

都暻秀反应了一会儿之后点点头，帅哥又笑得更灿烂了，走到旁边去准备坐下，忽然又倒退两步回头问：“不好意思，请问这个会不会很辣，因为我不是很会吃辣……”

都暻秀看看锅里红红一大片，又抬起头来看帅哥，点了点头，问：“那你还要吗？”

“啊这样，没关系没关系，”高个帅哥挠了挠头，说，“当然要的。”

客人慢慢多了起来，都暻秀按部就班，煮年糕、盛出来、收钱、找钱。眼镜偶尔被冒出的蒸汽弄得起雾，他就把眼镜架在头顶，需要看东西的时候晃一晃它又会自己乖乖掉下来架在鼻子上，很像魔术师的戏法。

忙完一轮之后帅哥还坐在那里，面前的年糕只吃了一半，正弯着腰在小凳子上认真地玩手机。他有点想去问，是不是太辣了，要不要重新做一份不那么辣的，但是又觉得有点不对。后面来了一群中学生，七嘴八舌地点单，大叔！我们要这个这个和这个。都暻秀莫名其妙抬起头，“叫我什么？”

好不容易应付完小孩子，又来了一群喝得醉醺醺的中年大叔大妈，好像刚刚结束同学聚会，边哭边笑。等到最后最后收摊了，想起来要回头看，那个帅哥已经走了。都暻秀走过去收盘子，发现年糕倒是全部吃完了。

他刚把盘子拿起来，就看到一张纸条轻轻飘下来，还沾上了一点年糕酱。他蹲下来凑近看了看，上面歪歪扭扭地写着：谢谢、很好吃、还有，非常高兴认识你！

……什么啊？都暻秀端着盘子想。

第二天上班的时候，朴灿烈举起双手：“今天又是大晴天！”

他眼见同事哥缓缓走进来，三步并两步冲过去拉住他：“哥，今晚必须和我去吃炒年糕。”

“啊真是，吓我一跳……”同事哥差点泼洒咖啡，反应过来之后开始絮絮叨叨，“好好好，昨天是真的抱歉，谁知道之前一直在追求的姐姐会约我吃饭呢？真的是，人的爱情运有时候是说不准……”

“没错，”朴灿烈闭上双眼露出微笑，“哥你说得太对了。”

3

帅哥连续好多天都来吃年糕，都暻秀偶尔不忙的时候会看看他，因为实在是长得很好看。和朋友一起来吃的时候很健谈，表情非常生动，总是在比划些什么。但更多时候是一个人来吃，会坐在座位上边吃边发呆，嘴巴红红的。

他把少辣的年糕做好，在围裙上擦擦手，端起盘子走了过去。因为帅哥背对着他坐着，就轻轻地打了声招呼。结果正在发呆的人好像被吓到了，本来个子高就蜷缩在小凳子上，差点一屁股坐在地上。他转过头来，大大的眼睛慌乱地眨了好几下，头发乱乱的。都暻秀想，他好像一种动物，但是说不上是什么动物。

“你好！”朴灿烈跳起来鞠躬。

都暻秀一下子笑出声，“我吓到你了吗？”

“没有！”朴灿烈连忙摆手。

都暻秀把年糕送到他桌子上也鞠了一躬：“请好好享用。”

朴灿烈用力点点头：“会的。”

最近工作进展很顺利，似乎任务也能提前完成了。好像事情都是从那天来吃年糕开始变好的，这一点同事哥也同意，并抱着祈福的心态陪朴灿烈又来吃了好几次年糕。靠近圣诞节，许多街边的灯都已经换成了红色和绿色交替的图案，照在来来往往的人身上柔软的毛线衣服上面。但这间年糕铺的还是那个小小灯牌，几个暖黄色的卡通字体慢吞吞地跳跃闪烁。朴灿烈坐在小凳子上悠闲地喝汽水，想年末要完成的任务，顺便也往别的方向想了想。

因而走之前他给自己加油打气，又数着步数一二三四五六，算准了刚好走到年糕摊前。都暻秀正在收摊，转过头来看见他，鞠了一躬，又挥挥手：“谢谢，晚安哦。”

朴灿烈也点点头，说晚安！接着站在原地把双手往身后一别，终于开口：“对了，你叫什么名字啊？”

他说完眼睛认真地睁大了，都暻秀眨眨眼睛，然后指着自己的招牌说，就叫这个。

“什么啊，你叫D.O.年糕？”朴灿烈边皱眉边笑起来。

“对，”都暻秀面无表情地点头，“是因为我父母比较喜欢外国文化，这种名字在美国那边很流行。”

“好，那么D糕你好，我是灿烈。”

“要叫哥。”都暻秀又认真地睁大眼睛说，“我三十三岁了，你还没到吧？”

“三十三岁？”朴灿烈也睁大眼睛，“哥真是童颜啊童颜！我二十七岁。”

都暻秀听了差点没憋住笑，赶紧摆了摆手转过头去说：“早点回家休息吧。”

“D糕哥，明天见。”

D糕哥正拿出全身力气装严肃，趁他一走光速从口袋里拿出手机给好友发消息，一连发了三十个ㅋ。

4

公司事情快忙完，再也不用加班，朴灿烈周末呆在家里玩了两天游戏。周一去上班时候精神抖擞，拿着花洒往窗外望，觉得灰蒙蒙的天也有一种美感。同事哥当天早退，朴灿烈一个人往夜市那边散步。哥已经走上正轨很少和他出来吃晚饭了，朴灿烈边走边想这也正好。那么自己什么时候可以和D.O.年糕哥晚上去年糕摊以外的地方吃饭呢，高级餐厅可以，烤肉也可以，或者直接去他家尝姐姐做的蛋糕和泡菜，怎么样都好。

他当然知道他真名不叫这个。但是这个名字实在太可爱了，好想一直这么叫，而且这样感觉起来好像在调情哦！朴灿烈心情大好，边走边哼歌，电脑包跟着身体一摇一晃，看起来好像一下发了三个月工资。

夜市还和往常一样，好像永远不会变。从闻到食物香味开始就有一种亲切感，水蒸气大片大片地往上飘，好像寒冷夜里炸开的信号弹。朴灿烈顺着小摊往前走，踩着灯光下的影子，像回家一样，循着咕噜咕噜快乐的沸腾声音，一步步走到年糕摊面前。

“你好D糕哥！”他露出百分百笑容。

都暻秀抬头看见他，竟然也忍不住笑了，“你到底有多爱吃炒年糕啊？”

“很爱。”朴灿烈点头。

今天刚好只有靠近摊位的地方有空位，他理所应当地坐下，都暻秀穿着围裙离他大概只有一步的距离，好近。年糕的香味和热气哗啦啦扑过来，把其他周围吵闹的人都掩盖住。朴灿烈撑着脑袋发呆，盯着都暻秀脚上的黑白球鞋。

好久没有这样喜欢过一个人了。好像是从加入公司开始，因为习惯做什么事情都全力以赴，到最后常常因为工作就已经精疲力竭。朴灿烈喜欢工作，但也喜欢很多很多别的事情。那天下班累到不行的时候，突然看见他站在摊位上气定神闲地煮年糕，实在是挪不开眼睛。明明就是很系统、熟练、普通的动作，但是却让他一下子放松下来，好神奇。朴灿烈站在人群里偷偷打量煮年糕的那个人，看他偶尔推推眼镜，镜片上缓缓升起雾气，他会把眼镜抬起来放到头顶，耐心地揉揉眼睛。灿烈于是想起多芬想起窗台上的小盆栽想起自己，竟然忽然有点想哭。

现在那个人成了他可亲的D糕哥，虽然还什么故事都没有发生，这样相处已经让他快活很多了。

都暻秀走过来，弯下腰把盘子放在桌子上。朴灿烈回过神，嘴里嘟囔着道谢，刚抬起头来就发现他脸上贴了张创可贴，于是也没怎么想就问：“脸上怎么了吗？”问完有点想捂住嘴。

“啊？”都暻秀愣了一下说，“哦那个，被女儿打了。”

“这样……”朴灿烈点点头，说着，掰开筷子准备开吃，过了两秒忽然反应过来什么，“等下！等下！”

都暻秀转身要走，听到这话又被吓得回过头来。

“已经有女儿了吗？是……是已经结婚了吗？”

“嗯？”

完了，都暻秀才反应过来自己跟人家说已经三十三岁了，而且竟然还真的相信了。他一时间不知道该怎么回答，只好低下头看看球鞋。

朴灿烈看他这样，其实还没有反应过来到底是怎么回事，也还没来得及难过，只是被瞬间袭来的念头打中——不会碰到他的伤心事了吧！

他突然直觉很不好，凑近了一点去看低着头的都暻秀表情：“对不起啊！刚刚有点没礼貌，我……我不是故意要这样随便打听，毕竟我们其实也没有很熟……”

啊！都暻秀闭着眼想，怎么是这么善良的一个人呢。他做出决定睁开眼，在围裙上擦擦手，严肃地抬起头说：“对不起，哥，应该是要我说对不起才对。”

“啊，你叫我什么？”朴灿烈眨眨眼。

5

听到都暻秀真实年龄的时候朴灿烈差点把年糕扔掉：“很好玩吗？我刚刚是真的很抱歉！”

都暻秀站起来鞠躬：“对不起。”

“好丢脸。”朴灿烈说。

都暻秀又站起来鞠躬：“对不起。”

“没关系，”朴灿烈叹气喝免费啤酒，“所以你真的只有二十岁吗？头发为什么剃这么短？”

都暻秀掏出学生证给他看，又摸了摸脑袋：“已经长长了很多了吧，这样很舒服。”

两个人陷入尴尬的沉默中，好像刚刚打了一仗，但其实明明什么都没做。朴灿烈不知道该怎么办，也不愿意去想，喜欢的人原来比自己小七岁，还被恶作剧绕了进去，好像傻瓜。

“对不起，真的对不起。”都暻秀忽然又说。

“你别说了，真的被气到头晕，要哭了。”朴灿烈丧气地说。

“没想到灿烈哥有那么好骗，看起来很聪明的样子，”都暻秀小声地说，拿筷子去夹年糕吃，“啊冷了。”

朴灿烈拿拳头锤了一下他手臂，都暻秀认真地说：“哥还要不要一盘热年糕，免费的，我请你吃。”

“不用了，饱了。”

“那，”都暻秀站起来说，“一起去喝酒吧。”

朴灿烈看着都暻秀收摊，动作很快，也没有噼里啪啦地碰掉东西。他把围裙换下来，折好放进小车底下装的收纳盒里。朴灿烈第一次看他不穿围裙的样子，里面是普通运动外套和运动裤，这样看起来确实很像一个学生而不是三十三岁的单亲爸爸。两个人走上大马路。路灯暖黄的光照在地上，都暻秀看着他们两个人的影子，忽然说：“哥你真的很高。”

朴灿烈低头看看影子没说话，插着口袋闷头往前走。都暻秀偏过头去看他，问：“还在生气吗？”

朴灿烈还是没有说话，都暻秀回过头来想了几秒钟又转头问：“那要去我家吗？”

“什么啊！”二十七岁的社会人士突然扭头睁大眼睛，“不是去喝酒吗，随随便便去你家干嘛啊？”

“去见女儿啊。”都暻秀指了指创可贴。

校外提供出租的学生公寓环境一般好不到哪里去，但是都暻秀这间单人间意外的很大，有自带的小厨房和客厅。

“租金很高吧，一个人住这么大的房子。”朴灿烈左右转转，“都快和我家差不多大了。”

“所以才要去卖年糕呀。”都暻秀放下东西，开始呼唤，“墨水，胡椒。”

朴灿烈睁大眼睛，脱口而出：“啊，好可爱哦。”

他蹲下来自然地和小狗亲近，都暻秀看看他。灿烈哥开心的时候圆眼睛弯弯，撇开工作的疲惫之后实际年轻得不像话。他去开冰箱拿啤酒，出来之后发现胡椒已经趴在朴灿烈怀里呼噜呼噜，墨水站在不远的地方看着。

听见脚步声朴灿烈才反应过来，蹭地抬起头。都暻秀刚准备伸手把啤酒递给他，看见他仰头乖乖的，和毛绒绒小狗挨在一起，忽然就停住了手上的动作。

“什么啊？”见他不给，朴灿烈直起身伸手去拿，胡椒一下子从他身上跳下来滴溜溜跑走，脚在地板上踏出声音。“没事。”都暻秀摇摇头，走近了把酒给他。两个人坐在地上靠着沙发，几乎是同时打开易拉罐。

要说什么呢，出丑也出完了，家里也来了。朴灿烈喝了一口酒，把脑海里的话随意地倒出来：“小狗很可爱哦。”

他想了想又说：“下次我可以带多芬来吗，是我的小狗，和黑色的那只长得好像。”

“你说墨水吗？”都暻秀转头看他，一下笑了，“好啊。”

“那留个电话吧。”朴灿烈眨眨眼睛。

都暻秀也对他眨眨眼睛，然后把手机递了过去。

6

朴灿烈站在厨房外：“暻秀啊。”

朴灿烈躺在沙发上：“暻秀啊。”

朴灿烈把头埋进被子里：“暻秀啊。”

“干嘛一直叫我名字。”都暻秀趴在枕头上。

“这算是第一次真正认识你，”朴灿烈从被子里探出头来对着他笑，“之前都是用假名不是吗？”

都暻秀翻了个身，想起之前的事，平躺在床上闭起眼笑起来。

“灿烈啊。”他也跟着叫他的名字。

“要叫哥，”朴灿烈学他语气，“我已经三十三岁了。”

“哥。”都暻秀毫不犹豫地叫他。

“嗯。”朴灿烈满意地点点头。

“哥真是童颜啊！”这回都暻秀学他语气，讲完自己先笑起来。

“喂，真是……”朴灿烈伸出拳头假装打过去，都暻秀边笑边闭上眼睛要躲开。

吓唬的拳头没有到来。都暻秀睁开眼睛打算接着说，朴灿烈忽然鼓起嘴巴对着他吹了一口气——眼睛于是下意识又仓皇闭上，吹气的人哈哈哈大笑起来。

“小孩。”都暻秀笑着说，却感觉眼睛被手掌轻轻盖住，手掌又大又温暖。

“你才是小孩。”朴灿烈说。

“我在长大了。”都暻秀说。

听到这话朴灿烈低头亲在他鼻梁上，接着一路顺着直到嘴唇。都暻秀把他的手掌移开，睁开眼睛一瞬间感到光线有点刺眼，但是明明窗帘是拉好的。

早晨的阳光也许就是这么灿烂，他想，今天会是一个大晴天吗？

灿烈的大大圆眼睛有点红，他问：“哥你哭了吗？”

“没有！”朴灿烈皱眉头，“是昨晚没睡好。”

“昨晚我睡好了。”都暻秀抬眼看着他说，眼睛因此睁大了。

朴灿烈忽然笑起来。

“臭小孩。”他开心地说，又轻轻摸了摸都暻秀的脸。


End file.
